


The Walk of a Lifetime

by Clockworkcookie19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcookie19/pseuds/Clockworkcookie19
Summary: Finn and Poe decide to take a walk in the woods when they were both hit with an incredible surprise that will change their lives.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Walk of a Lifetime

It was a rainy day on the forest moon of Endor. Poe was buzzing with excitement. He had been dreaming of this day since the end of the war against the Final Order ended. The weeks that followed led to a loving relationship with Finn, as they walked together hands intertwined Poe couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as Finn. They had been through so much together and he couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them. Hoping that the end of the day went as planned, he knew he’d be extremely happy. Poe knew that he’d probably given the secret away by now as he had hardly spoken a word since stepping off the ship but he didn’t care he was as nervous as he was excited and that shocked him into silence. To his surprise Finn was equally as silent and as they walked side by side through the mud and the trees he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Finn’s head right now. Had he realised his plans? Was he just enjoying the sounds of the wind rushing through the trees? Poe decided it was best to ignore his anxious brain, how could Finn figure out his plans? He’d only told Rey and he trusted her enough to keep it a secret too. He had to stop thinking about it otherwise it will drive him insane. 

  
  


***

Poe had been acting strange today, it was driving Finn insane. He never knew his boyfriend to be so quiet for so long. He hoped he didn’t figure out the reason he agreed to come on this walk. Finn knew Poe was probably extremely surprised when he had said yes to taking this walk, rain and mud wasn’t exactly his idea of a good place to go for a walk, but he knew that it would provide the perfect opportunity to execute his plan. The past 5 years with Poe had been amazing, they had settled down at the rebel base as did many of the other resistance members. They had all spent the past 5 years turning it into a planet full of life, one that appealed to many more people than just those who had formed many unforgettable memories there. It happened quite quickly, it took a year to build a decent amount of houses and the essentials in cities but after that it has become the home to many more than resistance heros. They had travelled so much during these years slowly making their way across the galaxy to ensure that all the planets were coping well with the fall of the First Order. These past 5 years have shown him how much of a difference Poe made to his life, if it wasn’t for Poe he would’ve had no way to escape the claws of the First Order. He may have even been killed for not doing his job properly. If it wasn;t for Poe he wouldn’t have joined the resistance. Poe had put him on the path that had made him who he was to this day and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved so dearly. To him a lifetime with Poe seemed so appealing. He was hoping that today it would become his reality. 

  
***

“Hey Finn?” Poe said sheepishly trying to break the silence.

“Whats up?” Finn replied with a slight bit of worry to his voice. 

“There's no need to seem worried about Trooper, I was just going to ask if you remember the day we first met.” Poe said, chuckling at his boyfriends worried face. He couldn’t help but laugh even more when he saw the worry drain from Finn’s face and be replaced by a smile, the smile Poe loved so much, it brightened his face and made him look even more beautiful, which Poe didn’t even think was possible. 

“Of course I remember it, it was the day my life changed for the better for many reasons, you being the main one” Finn replied while playfully hitting Poe on the shoulder. Finn knew that this would inflate Poe’s ego but he didn’t mind and he would explain once his plan had been seen through. it was time. 

“Sometimes Trooper, i think you want my head to explode with the amount of compliments you give me” Poe said jokingly, this is what he loved the most about his relationship with Finn. They were in sync in so many ways, wasn’t just his boyfriend, he was his best friend and he knew it was now or never. It was time. 

“Close your eyes, I've got a surprise” they both said at the same time and burst out laughing. 

“Okay okay why don’t we both close our eyes and present the surprises at the same time” Poe suggested and Finn nodded in agreement. Both men closed their eyes and got down on one knee holding out a box. 

“You ready pilot?” Finn asked

“Yeah i am Trooper, on the count of 3” Poe replied

“3,2,1…. Will you marry me?” they both said in unison as they opened their eyes. 

***

They were both smiling ear to ear neither one of them could believe what had just happened. 

“So I had a speech planned, I guess we take it in turns to say them now” Poe said amused.

“Yeah so did I, guess you can go first” 

“Finn, the past 5 years you have made my life the best it’s ever been, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been and you keep me in check when I get too much, the life we’ve made together is amazing and I wish to live in it forever. Will you do the honours of making my dream a reality?” Poe couldn’t stop smiling whilst talking which just made Finn fall in love with him even more he knew there was only one way to answer his question.

“Yes, Pilot I will marry you” as soon as those words left Finn’s mouth Poe was pulling him into a bone crushing hug, they stood like that for what felt like forever before Poe let go and looked Finn in the eyes and said.

“It’s your turn now Trooper” 

“Poe, you have changed my life so much. The day that you got captured was the luckiest day of my life, you put me on the path of doing good, joining the resistance and putting an end to the people that made my life a misery. Everyday you inspire me to be an even better human being and I love every second of everyday that I get to be with you and I want that to be forever, so will you do me the honours of becoming my husband” 

“Of course I will, but you know what I can’t believe” 

“What” Finn replied

“that we both had the same idea, just one of the reasons I love you so much we’re always in sync” 

“Yeah it is crazy, Rey isn’t going to believe this” 

“Wait you didn’t tell her you were planning this?” Poe questioned 

“No I wanted it to be a surprise, did you?”

“Yes I needed advice on what to do and the only person I know who would give good advice would be her, but she is still going to have the shock of her life when she finds out we both did it at the same time” 

“Yeah she’s going to be so happy, well we shouldn’t keep her waiting, shall we go home?” Finn asked 

“Home we shall go” Poe replied as they walked back the ship they were both grinning uncontrollably, this will go down as one of the best days of both of their lives.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
